


Личная жизнь Леонарда Снарта

by Kotokoshka



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Sexual Humor, Slash, Time Travel, Truth Serum
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka
Summary: Команда Рипа Хантера возвращается в 2016 год, чтобы обратиться за помощью к Кейтлин Сноу. Им нужна разработанная ею "сыворотка правды", чтобы выудить из приспешника Вандала Сэвиджа информацию о местонахождении злодея. Вот только сыворотку никто не тестировал, и Леонард Снарт вызывается добровольцем...





	

Леонард всегда считал Кейтлин Сноу умной девушкой, начитанной, образованной, но не кичащейся своими знаниями, в отличие от Циско (он к женскому полу не относился, но все же), который только и делал, что пытался Снарта уколоть, дескать, «это я сделал твою пушку, чувак». Кейтлин на такие выпады Рамона реагировала с присущим ей благоразумием — дергала Циско за рукав, не переставая при этом улыбаться Леонарду.  
Лен даже мог сказать, что он по-своему любил Сноу, которая ко всем могла найти подход, подсказать, куда двигаться дальше. Именно поэтому, когда возникла необходимость обратиться к человеку, способному помочь команде Рипа Хантера сдвинуться с мертвой точки, где они застряли на целую неделю, Леонард предложил мотнуться в две тысячи шестнадцатый, проконсультироваться с Кейтлин. Конечно, предложение Лена было расценено не только как стремление помочь: услышав про Централ Сити, Сара сдавлено хихикнула, стараясь сохранить серьезное выражение лица, но откровенно ржущий рядом с ней Джефферсон усугубил ситуацию. Лен раздраженно зыркнул в их сторону, но это не помогло — они только еще пуще заулыбались. Рэй сделал вид, что его происходящее совершенно не касается, но обменялся понимающим взглядом с Кендрой. Мик закатил глаза, а Штейн прикрылся книгой, которую читал.  
Леонард почувствовал себя стоящим на сцене без трусов, под миллионом прожекторов. А Рипу, который всеми силами пытался не рассмеяться, сжимая зубы и натянуто улыбаясь, хотелось от души зарядить по черепушке.

— Здравая идея, мистер Снарт, — наконец, выдавил Хантер, — Гидеон, проложи маршрут в две тысячи шестнадцатый, Централ Сити, С.Т.А.Р.Лабс.  
— Не сомневаюсь, что девчонка нам поможет, — подал голос Рори, устраиваясь в кресле, — и пацаненок тоже там будет.  
— Пацаненок? — непонимающе переспросил Штейн. — Какой пацаненок?  
— А то вы не догадываетесь, — ехидно протянула Сара, поигрывая бровями. Настала очередь Лена закатывать глаза.

Конечно, команда прекрасно знала, что Снарта дома ждет Барри. Когда Рип только собрал их вместе, никто и не думал упоминать об этом, но спустя время, стоило команде стать по-настоящему единым целым коллективом, личная жизнь Леонарда стала предметом постоянных шуток и подколов, особенно со стороны Сары. Мик, и так уже изрядно задолбавшийся присутствием Барри в их с Леном малость маргинальной жизни, реагировал на шутки чуть ли не болезненнее, чем Снарт: шипел, матерился и грозился поджарить каждого, кто упомянет в одном предложении слова Флэш, Снарт и Любовь, последнее так и вовсе произносилось устами Мика чуть ли не с содроганием. Поэтому команда будто бы сговорилась — в присутствии Рори о Барри не упоминать, с лихвой отрываясь на Леонарде, когда Мик отсыпался или квасил в одиночестве во время долгих остановок, пока остальные занимались поисками Сэвиджа.

— Тебе нравится моя блузка, Лен? — как-то раз спросила у задумавшегося Снарта Кендра. Лен тогда чуть дар речи не потерял, потому что внешний вид Орлицы волновал его меньше всего, разве что если у нее в руках не было булавы.  
— Я в восторге, — ответил Снарт, отворачиваясь обратно к столу, за которым сидел, не заметив торжествующих взглядов, которыми обменялись Кендра и не в меру веселая Сара.  
— Мне идет красный? — выделяя последнее слово, добавила Кендра, а Лэнс на заднем плане засмеялась. Лен поднял глаза и оскалился, надеясь, что его вмиг озверевшее выражение лица достаточно красноречиво.  
— Сделай одолжение, свали, — огрызнулся он, начиная краснеть, — я не эксперт по моде.  
Кендра зачем-то потрепала его по макушке, но все-таки ушла, оставив Снарта сгорать от стыда в одиночестве. Как назло, сразу придумать остроумный ответ он не смог, растерявшись от внезапного напора — эти две сучки точно сговорились, быстро атаковали, а теперь будут хихикать за его спиной. Черт.

После случая с блузкой на некоторое время воцарилось затишье, как потом выяснилось, Леонарда просто проверяли на прочность и терпение, которого у него было с лихвой, и когда Рэй пригласил его выпить, выразительно потряхивая бутылкой, стащенной из закромов Рипа, был во всеоружии.  
Да, его нагло пытались напоить. Рэй все подливал и подливал, заговаривал зубы, рассказывая сначала о своих девушках, потом вдруг вспомнил какого-то парня из колледжа, с которым зажимался на одной из студенческих вечеринок. Это было сказано таким тоном, будто Палмер делился своим самым страшным секретом.  
— Охуеть, — безразлично подытожил Лен, допивая виски. — Насыщенная у тебя жизнь, оказывается.  
— Не скажи, — поддел его Рэй. Глаза у него были совершенно косые. — До тебя мне далеко.  
Лен многозначительно хмыкнул, моментально трезвея — алкоголь никогда не действовал на него так, как на других людей, и воспользоваться его опьянением, чтоб выведать какую-то информацию было практически невозможно.  
Но Палмер, естественно, об этом не знал.  
— Вот тут я с тобой соглашусь, — принимая правила игры, заговорщицки произнес Леонард. Рэй глупо моргнул, будто не верил в сказанное, и снова потянулся к бутылке.  
— Не поделишься? — как можно более спокойно спросил Палмер, но глаза у него блестели от предвкушения. Леонард внутри загибался от смеха, внешне оставаясь совершенно невозмутимым.  
— Хммм, — пробормотал он, наклоняясь как можно ниже над столом. — А ты никому не расскажешь?  
— Зуб даю! — поспешно выпалил Рэй, придвигаясь к Снарту, чуть ли на колени к нему не залезая. — Не расскажу, просто интересно до невозможности.  
Лен для верности выждал паузу, пока Палмер шумно ерзал на неудобном стуле, потом наклонился к его уху и зашептал:  
— Так вот… Ты хотел услышать подробности? Тогда слушай, если ты еще раз попробуешь пристать ко мне с расспросами, сам или по просьбе этих двух куриц, то я собственноручно вставлю тебе свою пушку в задний проход, и мне плевать, что тебе это не понравится. Я понятно объяснил?  
Испуганное лицо Рэя идеально бы подошло к афише какого-нибудь фильма про серийного маньяка. Он сначала побледнел, потом покраснел, в конце концов зеленея, как лист подорожника.  
— И это были не мои сексуальные фантазии, не надо тут падать в обморок, — добавил Лен, смерив Рея взглядом «ну и кто из нас дурак».

Больше Палмер его не трогал, только подхихикивать не стеснялся, когда Сара не к месту упоминала Барри, в стиле «Лен, не спи, ты же любишь побыстрее, да?». Почему-то на дуру Лэнс Снарт не мог злиться — ее подколы были органичны, на них даже отвечать было вполне себе прикольно. Профессор Штейн, в отличие от всех остальных, почему-то так желавших узнать скабрезные подробности, пару раз задал несколько вопросов, касающихся именно отношений Лена и Барри, что Снарта, как бы странно ни было это признавать, тронуло до глубины души, и он даже в ответ смог проронить пару связных предложений, типа «серьезно, да… давно уже». Это потом он пожалел о своих словах, когда увидел, что Штейн смеется над тем, как Кендра с каменным лицом листает какие-то газетные статьи с фотографиями Флэша. Лен в будущее предсказуемо не лез, предпочитая не знать, что ждет их с Барри дальше. А Сондерс было все равно, она продолжала листать снимки, зачем-то выводя их на экран — не иначе, чтобы Лена зацепить. Но Снарт, заметив в углу одной из газет две тысячи двадцатый год, ушел с палубы, заперевшись у себя в каюте, злясь на весь свет.  
Достали уже.

— Рассаживаемся! — звучный голос Рипа выдернул Снарта из не очень приятных воспоминаний, он уселся в кресло рядом с Миком, который заранее, еще до перемещения во времени, побледнел до цвета простыни, его организм все еще никак не мог привыкнуть к этим прыжкам, издеваясь над своим хозяином. Леонард закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул.  
Меньше, чем через час он увидит Барри, и к этому стоит подготовиться морально, чтобы слишком явно не выказывать свои восторги. Он скучал по надоедливому спидстеру так, что был готов на стенку лезть, мучаясь снами, после которых приходилось принимать ледяной душ, чтобы без проблем натянуть штаны.

Но с Барри Алленом ничего никогда не могло идти по намеченному плану.

Лен вышел из волнолета последним, задержавшись в своей каюте, но до входа в С.Т.А.Р.Лабс дойти не успел, потому что его унесло красной вспышкой куда-то внутрь здания, сразу на третий этаж, в пустой коридор. Осоловело проморгавшись, Снарт обнаружил перед собой взволнованного Барри, почувствовал его руки на спине и мокрые губы, ткнувшиеся куда-то в шею, и тут же растворился в ощущениях, захлестывающих с головой. Стало нестерпимо жарко, свитер противно прилип к позвоночнику, а ноги подкосились.  
— Лен, — шумно выдохнул Барри, — Лен…  
— Я, Скарлетт, — ответил Снарт. Его ощутимо трясло, выламывало, скручивало, и он хватался за плечи Барри, как за чертов спасательный круг. Поцелуй длился и длился, перед глазами прыгали мушки от недостатка кислорода, потому что они оба забыли, как дышать, думать, жить, воспринимать реальность. Вокруг будто весь мир исчез, остались только горячие губы, тяжесть рук и тянущее ощущение внизу живота, раскаленной волной устремляющееся к члену только лишь от одного касания.  
Лен с трудом поднял руку и вплел пальцы в волосы Аллена, чуть потянул, вызвав у Барри пошлый всхлип, на грани стона, другой рукой судорожно нащупывая молнию у него на джинсах. Пальцы сводило, координация движений отсутствовала как таковая, язык уже начинал болеть от грубых поцелуев, но остановиться сейчас означало неминуемую смерть от недостатка Флэша в крови. Они тонули друг в друге, не ища возможности спастись, сходя с ума от желания как можно быстрее добраться до обнаженной кожи, коснуться, выпустить наружу все то, что за время разлуки собралось тугим комком где-то в животе, давило на мозги и не давало думать. И плевать было, что они стоят в коридоре, в котором может появиться кто угодно, что их могут застукать за непотребством — все равно.  
«Гори оно все», — смазано подумал Леонард, когда Барри наконец добрался до его ремня и выпустил наружу ноющий член, сразу сжимая его в кулаке с такой силой, что у Лена в глазах потемнело и его сотряс новый приступ желания. Он дернул проклятую неподдающуюся молнию на джинсах Барри, прижал его член к своему, и они оба одновременно застонали сквозь поцелуй. Движения стали дерганными, нечеткими, донельзя сумбурными, все перемешалось, куда-то поплыло, оставив в голове только чистую похоть. Барри вжался в Лена всем телом, протяжно заскулил, и от этого тонкого и нежного звука Снарта сначала прошиб холодный пот, а потом тугая пружина внутри распрямилась и он кончил, сцепив зубы и не выдавив из себя ни единого звука, продолжая в быстром темпе двигать рукой, подводя Барри к самому краю. Они не виделись так долго, что Лен не чувствовал никакой горечи сожаления из-за того, что смог продержаться всего несколько минут.  
— Барри, ты где? Здесь Хантер с командой, мне нужна твоя… — раздалось где-то рядом с ухом Лена, но Аллен не прореагировал на зов Циско, продолжая ритмично толкаться в крепко сжатый кулак Снарта, который и не подумал прекратить пытку, продолжая мучить Барри, пережимая его член у основания, как только начинал чувствовать, что Аллена сейчас вывернет наизнанку от ставшего невыносимо болезненным возбуждения.  
— Ба-а-арри! Ты там уснул? — сквозь послеоргазменную пелену Леонард расслышал в голосе Циско взволнованные нотки. Барри что-то простонал, вроде «отъебись», все-таки не сдержался и громко застонал, тут же прикусывая губу, стараясь заткнуться, от отчаяния царапая стену за спиной Снарта.  
— Л-лен, пожалуйста, — заныл он, окончательно забив на повторяющееся в его ухе «Барри?», — дай мне…  
Выдержать такого Барри — скулящего, почти плачущего от желания кончить, Леонард не смог, резко отталкивая его от себя и падая на колени, больно ударяясь об твердый пол лаборатории, сразу беря член в рот, не боясь задохнуться или подавиться. Сейчас ему на все было плевать, потому что стоны Барри были настоящей музыкой для его ушей. Хватило нескольких резких движений языком, чтобы Аллен громко вскрикнул и кончил, изо всех сил шарахая кулаком по стене. Лен поднял глаза, встречаясь с ошалевшим взглядом Барри, и нарочито громко сглотнул, чувствуя, как терпкая сперма ползет вниз по горлу.  
Твою мать, как же он по этому скучал.  
— Привет, Ленни, — хрипло рассмеялся Барри, помогая Снарту принять вертикальное положение и снова целуя, языком вылизывая его рот — в этом жесте, столь любимом Алленом, было какое-то животное начало, от которого Лен бессовестно тащился.  
— Умпф… Привет, — ответил он, когда Барри отпустил его плечи и одернул футболку. — Кажется, я начинаю понимать истинные причины своего согласия на миссию Рипа.  
— Мудак, — заулыбался Барри, — я изначально это знал. Ты просто любишь секс после разлуки. И не меньше меня.  
Лен переплел его пальцы со своими и поочередно поцеловал каждый — у него были свои ритуалы после ебли, причем гораздо более романтичные, чем привычка Аллена целоваться после минета.  
— Кажется, Рамон оторвет тебе все причиндалы, когда ты вернешься, — заметил Лен, вспоминая о раздражающем голосе Циско. Барри мигом перестал улыбаться.  
— Давай по одному пойдем, — предложил он, чуть нахмурившись, — не хочу при всех… Стремно как-то.  
— Не вопрос, — добродушно отозвался довольный Лен, — тогда верни меня туда, где взял.

Когда Леонард вошел в Кортекс, обсуждение проблемы было в самом разгаре. Барри со скучающим видом сидел на стуле, делая вид, что расползшаяся по помещению команда Хантера его вообще никак не волнует, но когда Лен появился в дверях, держать на лице безразличное выражение он уже не смог, сразу расплываясь в глупейшей улыбке. Несколько пар глаз уставились на них, и Снарт не смог придумать ничего лучше, чем демонстративно приблизиться к Барри и покровительственным жестом положить ему руку на плечо — ту самую руку, которая всего несколько минут назад сжимала член Аллена в темном коридоре.  
Циско проследил за его движением и вдруг подавился кофе, судорожно закашлявшись — кажется, до него дошло, где был Барри, пока он надрывно орал ему в динамик.  
— Снарт, — поприветствовал Лена Джо. На секунду ему даже почудилось, что детектив Уэст сейчас подойдет и протянет руку для рукопожатия, но тот скорее бы пистолет выхватил, не иначе.  
— Детектив, — Леонард чуть склонил голову, чувствуя, как мгновенно окаменело плечо Барри под пальцами. Аллен всегда остро реагировал на короткие язвительные диалоги Леонарда с членами его семьи, наверное, боясь, что рано или поздно Снарт с Джо вцепятся друг другу в глотки.  
Но сейчас Лену был абсолютно насрать на всех, кто находился в этой комнате, он сосредоточил свое внимание на Барри, осторожно поглаживая его плечи, своими движениями прося парня расслабиться.

— Я вас… поняла, — Кейтлин все еще выглядела удивленной, выслушав пространные объяснения Рипа, въехав в них только с третьего раза. Хантер старался говорить так, чтобы своим рассказом не довести дело до временного парадокса, поэтому ему приходилось аккуратно обходить подводные камни монолога, не добавляя лишних подробностей. — Ну, раз других способов нет… Можем попробовать… Только есть одна загвоздка. Я сейчас, — с этими словами Сноу вышла из Кортекса. Джо Уэст смерил Лена взглядом, странно сочетающим в себе крайнюю степень презрения и улыбку — это выглядело достаточно пугающе, и вышел следом, на ходу набирая сообщение в телефоне.

Воцарившееся после их ухода молчание первым предсказуемо нарушил Циско, не перестающий следить за Леонардом, как ястреб.

— Не могу поверить, что он, — ручка в руке Рамона указала на Снарта, — не может вытрясти из этого вашего парня нужную информацию.  
— Этот «парень» провел в плену почти восемь лет, и научился терпению как никто другой, — усмехнулся Лен. — Так что я могу с успехом отрезать ему по одному пальцу в день, он не расколется. Кроме вашей сыворотки, у нас нет вариантов.  
— Плюс к этому, он еще и не ест, — влез Палмер. — Так что может в любой момент двинуть коньки, лучше поторопиться.  
— Вот таков пиздец, Циско, — резюмировал Лен, не обращая внимания на весьма чувствительный щипок, которым его наградил Барри, органически не переваривающий нецензурщину (такой весь положительный, прямо так и хочется содрать с него штаны и разложить прямо на столе, заваленном чертежами, под носом у Циско. Кто бы знал, что Флэш говорит в постели…).  
— Будем считать, что мне это польстило, — улыбнулся Рамон, усаживаясь за компьютер. — Нам нужен доброволец.  
— Что? — одновременно раздалось с разных сторон. Сара отвлеклась от разглядывания прототипа какой-то пушки, на которую Леонард тоже положил глаз, собираясь ее бессовестно стянуть перед возвращением в волнолет, Джефферсон с трудом отцепился от восторженного профессора, который пытался увлечь парня какими-то книгами, сваленными в беспорядочную кучу на одном из столов, и заинтересованно посмотрел в сторону Рамона, явно собираясь вызваться тем самым «добровольцем», даже не зная, что потребуется делать.

В Кортекс вернулась Кейтлин, неся несколько пробирок и шприц с длинной иглой. Джо предсказуемо с ней не оказалось, что очень обрадовало Снарта — присутствие приемного отца Барри его здорово напрягало.  
— Дело в том, что обычная сыворотка на основе пентотала на людей, вроде меня и Циско, действует безотказно, а мистер Хантер дал мне понять, что ваш… — она неловко запнулась, — пациент, так скажем, не восприимчив ко многим видам воздействия. Если он много лет проработал на спецслужбы, то наверняка обладает иммунитетом ко всему, в состав чего входит пентотал. На такой случай у меня есть вариант посильнее, на основе амитал-натрия, он в пять раз усиливает эффект так называемого «растормаживания». Я гарантирую, что никакого вредного воздействия препарат не оказывает, но стоит сначала проверить его на человеке, который точно так же устойчив к стрессам и обладает стабильным нормальным психосоматическим состоянием.  
— А если мы его проверять не будем? — поинтересовалась Сара, усиленно делая вид, что понимает, о чем идет речь.  
— Вы не можете доставить вашего заключенного в С.Т.А.Р.Лабс, правильно? — Хантер кивнул в ответ на вопрос Циско. — Потому что временные петли и всякая такая лабуда. Тогда стоит проверить сыворотку на ком-нибудь из нас прямо здесь, чтобы на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, мы могли быстро ликвидировать последствия. Да и мы сами удостоверимся, работает ли «Веритасерум».  
— Чего? — засмеялся Джексон. — Ты «Гарри Поттера» пересмотрел?  
— У тебя есть идеи получше? — обиженно бросил Циско. — С удовольствием послушаю, мистер Горелый Зад.  
Теперь настала очередь Джефферсона сердито поджимать губы.  
— Молодые люди! — повысил голос Штейн. — Давайте вернемся к тому, с чего начали, потом разберетесь, у кого фантазия работает продуктивнее. Кейтлин, дорогая, давайте протестируем сыворотку, я с радостью…  
— Нет, профессор, вы слишком… эмоциональны, а Огненный Шторм дает даже двойную дозу нестабильности, — остановила его Сноу. — Нам нужен кто-то невозмутимый, кого сложно вывести из себя, малоразговорчивый и…

Молчавший до этого Рэй первым посмотрел в сторону Снарта. За ним повернулись и все остальные. Лен, занятый поглаживанием шеи Барри, разомлевшего от прохладных прикосновений пальцев, не сразу обратил внимание, что на него уставилась разом вся команда, а Сара вдруг и вовсе изменилась в лице и что-то горячо зашептала на ухо Кендре.

Опять что-то задумали, сучки.

— И почему я не удивлен? — риторически вопросил Снарт, отпуская плечи Барри. Аллен слепо потянулся к нему, хватая за руки, не желая отпускать от себя ни на шаг. Между ними снова искрило, даже от простых ласк, вроде поглаживаний и легких касаний, стремительно ехала крыша, и происходящее в Кортексе безобразие под названием «поиск подопытной крысы» их совершенно не волновало.

До поры до времени.

— Лен, — Барри сжал его пальцы, глядя на Снарта снизу вверх — в глазах его читалась паника и страх, — ты не обязан, давай лучше я…  
— Барри, спидфорс нейтрализует действие сыворотки через… — Циско деловито пощелкал мышкой и добавил, — полторы минуты. Нет никакого смысла переводить на тебя экспериментальный продукт.  
— Мистер Снарт, вы и правда подходите лучше всех, — подытожил Хантер, приближаясь к настороженному Леонарду, все еще никак не желающему отойти от встревоженного Барри. — Мистер Аллен, я вам обещаю, что с вашим, — Рип осекся, а Барри стремительно залился краской (он даже краснел так же быстро, как бегал) — … Леонардом ничего не случится.  
— Вашим Леонардом, — многозначительно протянул Мик, про которого все как-то забыли. Лен возмущенно посмотрел на Рори, и тот скривил рот в злой усмешке. Паразит.  
— Пошел на хуй, — не стал молчать Лен, — ладно, давайте сюда ваш шприц и покончим с этим.

Кейтлин усадила Леонарда на кушетку и протерла его плечо спиртом. Когда Снарт раздевался, он спиной чувствовал, как на него смотрит Барри, и чуть было вслух не начал проклинать Рипа, миссию, команду, волнолет и вообще все, что мешало ему сейчас оказаться в квартире Барри и опрокинуть его на кровать. От воздержания Лен всегда становился нервным и раздражительным, что выливалось в тонны сарказма, доводящего окружающих до белого каления.  
— Сейчас вы почувствуете легкий укол, а потом — эйфорию и расслабленность, действие препарата продлится полчаса, возможно меньше, — предупредила Сноу, приближаясь к Леонарду с оголенным шприцом в руке. — Если что-то пойдет не так — сразу сообщайте. Я обещаю не задавать неудобных вопросов.  
— Он и так все расскажет, — хихикнул Джексон, а Барри в ответ неприязненно на него зыркнул, но ничего не сказал, слишком нервничал, чтобы вступать в словесные перепалки.

Игла укусила плечо, и на мгновение Леонард потерял связь с реальностью, но быстро пришел в себя, пару раз мотнув головой из стороны в сторону.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросила Кейтлин, держа Снарта за руку, видимо, проверяя пульс. Лен пожал плечами и уселся поудобнее.  
— Нормально… Голова странная, будто ватой набили. Сладкой,— честно признался Леонард, а потом вдруг, сам от себя не ожидая, выпалил: — Я однажды во время ограбления музея тележку со сладкой ватой угнал.

Повисла пауза, сменившаяся сначала редкими смешками, а потом Джексон первым перестал стесняться и заржал.  
— Блин, я как представлю эту картину, — сквозь смех проговорил Рэй, — холст, масло, Леонард Снарт ворует сладкую вату!  
— Заткнитесь, блять! — попытался возмутиться Лен, но его никто не слышал.  
— Не забуду никогда, — хихикала Кендра, — вот бы воочию увидеть!  
— Блин, — сокрушенно пробормотал Барри, распихивая команду и усаживаясь рядом со Снартом. — Не обращай внимания на этих придурков. Кейтлин, давай по делу, не смешно уже.  
— Ладно, по делу, так по делу, — Сноу моментально собралась и начала задавать стандартные вопросы — где родился, где вырос, как зовут родителей (произнося имя Льюиса, Лен сжал кулак, но Барри поспешил накрыть его руку своей). Потом она перешла к преступной деятельности Леонарда, и Барри, сам не ожидая, узнал для себя много нового. Не то, чтобы они никогда не обсуждали прошлое Снарта, но многие вещи Лен предпочитал утаивать, чтобы лишний раз Барри не трепать нервы. Теперь же (Господи, блять) все выплывало наружу, прямо как дерьмо весной.  
— Вы когда-нибудь занимались киднеппингом? Не беря в расчет людей, находящихся в этой комнате.  
Лен даже бровью не повел.  
— Да. Пару раз. Без жертв, — добавил он, увидев, как вытянулось лицо Барри.  
— Хорошо… — пробормотала Кейтлин. — Барри, задай какой-нибудь вопрос, на который Лен может ответить честно. Ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
— Угу, — кивнул Барри, зачем-то беря Леонарда за плечи и пристально глядя ему в глаза.  
— Я тебя люблю, — вырвалось у Снарта прежде, чем он успел подумать. Мысли просто за языком не успевали, все секреты и самые постыдные тайны рвались наружу, будто Леонарда разрывало на части от переполняющей его информации.  
Кто-то присвистнул, а Барри в ответ улыбнулся.  
— Не то, чтобы это для меня тайна, Лен, — сказал он, — просто давай не при всех. Эм… Ты когда-нибудь залезал в мой мобильный?  
«Нет, — всплыло в голове Снарта, — скажи нет, гребаный ты дебил, не рой сам себе яму». Мозг пытался сопротивляться, но действие сыворотки было слишком сильным, бороться с желанием отвечать на все вопросы, рассказывать все, что только было в голове, Лен уже не мог.  
— Да, я это постоянно делаю, когда ты уходишь в душ, — сконфуженно признался Снарт, дав и так развеселившейся команде очередной повод поржать.  
Когда Барри злился, он превращался в котенка с вздыбленной шерстью. Это безумно нравилось Лену, поэтому он при любой возможности старался его подколоть, чтобы увидеть, как от гнева начинают трепетать крылья его носа, а зрачки становятся нездорово большими, закрывая радужку.  
Так и сейчас, Барри ощерился, только грозного шипения не хватало для полного сходства с милым пушистым зверьком. Ну грех не позлить, правда!  
— Козел, — с деланой обидой сказал Аллен, но его глаза все равно смеялись, — раз так, скажи мне, куда девался торт, который я принес после работы? Помнишь, ты тогда сказал, что заходили Мик и Лиза.  
— Это был не я, — твердым голосом заверил Леонард, но потом сыворотка взяла над ним верх. — То есть, я просто есть очень хотел, — он развел руками, дескать, виноват.  
— А я поверил! — возмутился Барри, но тут влезла Кейтлин, не собираясь терпеть начинающуюся перепалку. Нужно было как можно быстрее нейтрализовать Лена, чтобы он не наболтал лишнего.  
— Все, спасибо, Леонард… Видите, его мозг частично сопротивляется, так что вам придется попотеть… Думаю, на этом можно закончить, — она потянулась к столу, взять другой шприц, но Сара цепко схватила ее за руку.  
— Погоди, дорогуша, мы еще не все выведали, — заговорщицки произнесла Лэнс. — Сходи, прогуляйся, нам очень нужно поговорить с Леном. И забери с собой профессора, думаю, что его неусточивая психика не выдержит.  
— Чего не выдержит? — не поняла Кейтлин, но безропотно пошла вслед за Сарой, которая схватила профессора за рукав и под благовидным предлогом «помощи Кейтлин» вывела за дверь.  
— Что творит Лэнс? — недовольно спросил Лен, заметив отсутствие Сары. — Опять заговор? Как в прошлый раз, теперь уже без Палмера?  
— Вы о чем? — теперь уже не понял Барри, но голос Циско не дал ему въехать в происходящее как следует.  
— Барри, ограбление! Вооруженное! Банк!  
— Твою мать! — сам на себя рявкнул Барри, смазано чмокая Лена в щеку, тут же снимаясь с места, взметнув в воздух ворох бумаг.

Оставшись один, Снарт опять почувствовал себя на сцене без трусов.

— Вы, блять, это серьезно удумали? — поинтересовался Мик, до этого момента не принимавший участия в веселье, он даже над сладкой ватой не смеялся, наверное, и так про это знал. — Когда он в себя придет, я вас прикрывать не буду.  
— Все нормально, Мик, — выдохнул Лен, забираясь на белоснежную кушетку прямо в ботинках. Все равно не отъебутся. Вам дрочить не на что?  
— Не все же тебе на нас свой сарказм практиковать, — беззаботно отозвалась Сара, придвигая стул к кушетке и усаживаясь с видом главврача больницы, только белого халата не хватало. — Хочу удовлетворить любопытство… а потом и не только любопытство, — она сделала недвусмысленный жест рукой.

Опять кто-то присвистнул — на этот раз Джексон. Палмер потрясенно выдохнул «вот извращенка», но от этого внимательнее слушать не перестал, даже сделал пару шагов к Снарту.

Гадская сыворотка. Никакой привычной злости, стоящие вокруг него люди казались такими добрыми, настроенными на позитив, как же с ними не поговорить, ведь они такие хорошие! Особенно Сара, черти ее раздери на четыре части. И Кендру с ее «я тут ни при чем» лицом туда же.

— У вас с Барри сегодня что-нибудь было? — начала допрос Лэнс. Вот так вот, с места в карьер, и сразу про секс. В этом вся Сара, как метко заметил Палмер, та еще извращенка.  
— Да, — отчеканил Снарт, а команда застыла в ожидании продолжения. — А что вы так смотрите? Подробностей ждете? А хрен вам, ничего я… — в голове Лена будто что-то щелкнуло, и он резко изменился в лице, — полчаса назад я отсосал ему прямо в одном из коридоров С.Т.А.Р.Лабс.  
Кендра покраснела, а Сара опять разразилась смехом.  
— Гони мне двадцать баксов, — она повернулась к сконфуженному Джексону. — Я же говорила, что Снарт не в волнолете застрял. Рэй, твоя очередь.  
— Да что сразу я-то? — пробормотал Палмер, но, только взглянув на безмятежного Леонарда, вспомнил, как этот «ангелочек» угрожал вставить ему в задницу свою пушку. Более подходящего момента отыграться и представиться не могло!  
Палмер выдохнул, мысленно обещая себе вымыть рот с мылом после таких слов, а заодно еще и уши:  
— А кто из вас сверху?  
— Я, — миролюбиво ответил Лен, будто ожидал этого вопроса. — Всегда я. Кроме одного раза, — вот тут уже спокойствие его подвело, и он нервно дернул рукой, словно собирался сам себе врезать по лицу. — Блять. Блять!  
— Мы никому не скажем, — пообещала Сара, чуть ли не потирая ладони от предвкушения. — Как это было?  
Лен напряженно молчал, сцепив зубы, пытаясь бороться с действием препарата.  
— Ну же, Ленни, — нетерпеливо протянула Кендра, и это проклятое «Ленни» запустило в голове Леонарда автомат, выстреливающий словами.

— Перед миссией… Он очень просил, я не мог не… Блять. Это больно. Ужасно. Отвратительно. Никогда больше не буду, обязательно повторим, как только я вернусь. Пальцами не так больно, как членом, Господи, что я несу… А Барри любит целоваться после минета, никогда это не пойму… Я в постели всегда матерюсь, потому что его это вставляет не меньше, чем секс. Он в штаны может кончить только оттого, что я буду говорить ему пошлости…  
— Да заткните вы его! — не выдержал Мик. — Кружок неанонимных онанистов!  
— Можешь выйти! — бросила Сара, не отводя взгляда от Лена. — А что ты ему говоришь, Ленни?  
— Могу, — согласился Рори, но с места не сдвинулся.

Остаток адекватности в голове Снарта сделал мысленную заметку — дать своему другу по щам, когда все это закончится. А еще прикидывался нормальным, блин!

— Он дрочит, а я… говорю ему, что делать. — Лена неконтролируемо несло, и он был готов бросить к ногам тех, кто сейчас грабил банк, весь мир — они спасли его от позора перед Барри. А этих кретинов он потом обязательно пришьет. — Я… говорю, что мог бы сделать с ним, связал бы ему руки за спиной, чтобы он не мог двигаться, Барри это любит… Когда на запястьях остаются синяки и ссадины, когда он утром не может встать. Его скорость — это нечто. Он так хорош, когда просит член в задницу… Блять, можно я кого-нибудь убью?

— У вас там все нормально? — раздался по громкой связи напряженный голос Циско. — Или мне послышалось про члены и все остальное?  
— Все окей, Цискито, — отозвался Леонард. — А я знаю, что ты спишь с моей сестрой.  
Что-то c грохотом упало и дверь в кабинет, куда увели Лена, резко распахнулась. В проеме показался ошалевший Рамон в футболке с какими-то коричневыми разводами.  
— Что за хрень тут творится? — медленно спросил он, разглядывая покрасневших Сару, Рэя, Джексона, который выглядел как пьяный, смущенную Кендру, Мика с каменным лицом и улыбающегося Снарта.  
— Ты меня не убьешь, чувак? — осторожно спросил Рамон. Улыбка на лице Лена явно не предвещала ничего хорошего.  
— Нет, чувак, — ответил Снарт точно таким же тоном. Циско облегченно выдохнул, собираясь вернуться обратно к работе, как ему в спину прилетело:  
— Пока нет. Но когда эта дрянь меня отпустит, я за себя не ручаюсь.

Вывалив на жаждущую подробностей команду все, что можно и нельзя, Лен начал чувствовать, как эйфория в голове начинает рассеиваться, уступая место ледяному спокойствию и такой же холодной ярости. Разум, подгоняемый пробуждающейся жаждой мести всем и каждому, с каждой минутой все успешнее боролся с сывороткой, и если бы не появившийся так вовремя Барри, Лен бы точно кого-нибудь пришил прямо на месте, запачкав чужими кишками белоснежную кушетку.

— Что я пропустил? — поинтересовался Флэш, разглядывая разом стушевавшуюся команду. — Где профессор Штейн и Кейтлин?  
В этом своем костюме Барри выглядел до того неприлично, что Лен возблагодарил свой организм, к этому времени почти полностью прожевавший сыворотку Сноу, иначе бы его чертов длинный язык точно бы выдал что-нибудь в стиле «Эй, Барри, как насчет того, чтобы выгнать этих… к херам, завалить тебя прямо на пол, содрать твои пошлые штаны и с размаху тебе засадить, чтоб аж до горла достало?». Но вместо очередной порции скабрезностей, Леонард выдал что-то вроде «наконец-то» и сгреб Аллена в объятия.  
— Рип сказал, что вы останетесь на ночь, — загадочно произнес Барри, щекоча ухо Снарта своим теплым дыханием. — Так что мы можем…  
— Мы уже уходим! — нарочито громко заявила Сара, с диким грохотом возвращая стул на место у стены. — Вам же нужно поговорить, да, Снарт?  
Барри недоуменно посмотрел на закрывшуюся за командой дверь.  
— Она что-то другое имела в виду? — спросил он, на что Леонард только пожал плечами. Катастрофически необходимо было придумать план мести за устроенный балаган. Но это все потом, еще будет время.  
— Понятия не имею. Если сейчас не свалим куда-нибудь, трахну тебя прямо здесь, — предупредил Лен. — Так что давай, спидфорс в зубы и пошли.  
— С радостью, Ленни. Сара же сказала, что нам столько всего нужно обсудить.  
Барри и представить не мог, каким длинным будет разговор.


End file.
